


Flowers and Funfairs

by lovewashisname



Category: Not in any fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Funfairs, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname
Summary: Pale, quiet Oscar and gentle, smiley Collin. With the help of sleepovers and funfair visits, and an over-enthusiatic Ferris wheel operator, Collin falls harder and harder for Oscar.But what if Oscar felt the same way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oscar , Collin + Tony belong to @eggomilk 
> 
> ,, ohmygod first chapter sucks i promise they'll get better ;;

Fridays were sleepover days.   
This was established, and something that both Collin and Oscar loved. They were never vocal about it, never said how much they loved the quiet nights of Dandelion Hands playlists and messily done school notes.

Oscar was infinitely grateful for the way he could curl up in Collin's bed and fall asleep listening to his quiet humming and murmurs. It calmed him. He adored the soft smell of pretty flowers that lingered over Collin's clothes and bed.

The smell wasn't something Collin noticed, although he knew that the pots of flowers and plants must've been more noticeable to Oscar. He adored the time in which he could watch the pale, bruised boy as they tried to study, only to really sketch small things and lie around. 

"Collin," Oscar said, yawning quietly. He shut his geography book and lay his head against the crook of his elbow. "I'm tired." This was emphasised by a quiet, sleepy yawn and the way he stretched out tiredly.

Collin watched this with wide eyes before smiling and setting aside textbooks and glittery gel pens. "Do you want to shower?" he asked, his ear twitching slightly. Oscar shook his head after a moment and reached up to pat Collin's head.

They had, actually, already showered, but Collin asked all the same. It was likely too late to be showering anyway. Oscar sat up onto Collin's bed, removing his pale pink sweater to show bruises and plasters scattered over his arms.

Collin considered whether there were as many of those bruises under his t-shirt, but then blushed slightly, shaking his head. He flipped the light switch, the room going too dark for a moment, before his eyes made sense of the pitch black.

Oscar sung along to the quiet, melancholy music, his voice sleepy and gentle. Collin smiled before lying beside his friend. "Did you understand the homework?" Collin asked, the question gentle. Oscar looked at him curiously with wide eyes.

"Yup," he said after a few seconds, nodding quietly. He picked at the edge of a plaster, tugging slightly before slowly pulling it off. He felt relief settle itself in his chest as he saw that the graze underneath had healed.

Collin watched this play out, smiling as the pale boy in front of him curled up, hugging one of Collin's pillows to his chest. Collin smiled, yawning quietly. "Good night," he said sweetly, earning a small pat on the forehead. 

"Night," Oscar answered, cuddling into the pillow, his eyes shut. Collin smiled, watching him as he slowly fell asleep. He visibly relaxed, his breath steadying. Collin sighed and cautiously stroked Oscar's hair out of his face. He blushed darkly, pulling his hand away quickly.

It didn't take more than a few moments for him to fall asleep.

*

When Oscar woke, Collin was still asleep beside him, his breathing soft and steady. Oscar sat up, pressing his nose against the pillow in his arms. He decided that his favourite thing about Collin was the way he slept so peacefully and so still.

When he slept, he woke, tossed and turned, and had tiring dreams. But beside him was a quiet blue sky fast asleep like a clear autumn morning. He yawned softly, hiding his face in the pillow, inhaling the gentle scent of Collin's bedroom.

Collin woke almost a half hour later, to the sound of Oscar's quiet murmurs. He stretched out and rolled over, his waist hitting Oscar's feet. "Morning," Oscar said, his voice muffled by the pillow he was hugging.

Collin smiled and rubbed his eyes, greeting him quietly. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, sitting up next to Oscar, their shoulders pressed together. Oscar shrugged, replying with a quiet 'I guess so'. Collin leaned against him. "Are you sure? I could've slept on the floor if you'd wanted."

Oscar shook his head and patted Collin's knee gently. He smiled at the vaguely concerned-looking boy next to him. "It's okay," he said sweetly. "Just remind me to bring my panda next time."

Collin tilted his head to the side a little. "The one I bought you?" He blushed slightly, remembering how sweet Oscar had been on the day that he'd bought the panda for him.

Oscar nodded and smiled. "Yup."

Collin nodded. "Okay." He wondered if it were possible for his heart to burst, from the way it fluttered in his chest. "I'll remind you next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks.

"Collin?"

Collin looked up from the plant he was watering, humming softly. Oscar crouched down beside him, gently brushing his finger over the plant's petals. He looked to Collin with wide eyes. "Yeah?" Collin asked,setting the plant down.

"Can we go to a funfair tomorrow?" Oscar asked, tilting his head to the side. Collin picked up another plant pot, pulling the plant out.

"Sure," he said, carefully watering the plant. "Where is it?" Oscar smiled, hugging his school bag to his chest. He leaned against Collin sweetly, humming softly.

"Somewhere behind the train station," he said distractedly. "It has a Ferris wheel and a carousel. And there weren't a lot of people there." Collin watched him, his pale fingers gently grazing over a flower's petals, a small, absent-minded smile on his lips.

Collin chewed the inside of his cheek. He carefully set the flowers back in their pot, sighing softly. He scratched gently behind his ear and smiled at Oscar. "You look really happy," he said softly, earning a sweet smile from the other.

"I'm just really excited."

*

When Saturday came, Oscar was full of excitement. He dressed as quickly as he could and rushed Collin. They hadn't been to a funfair together in three years. Now, though, having seen the Ferris wheel and carousel, Oscar could hardly wait to take Collin there.

They walked to the train station, Oscar's panda tucked under his arm. Collin watched his smile, his excited eyes and the way his skirt swung with each impatient step.

"So.. behind here?" Collin asked as they left through the back exit of the station. Oscar nodded, grabbing onto Collin's sleeve and gently tugging him along. Collin blushed slightly but followed.

Sure enough, it only took a couple more minutes of walking to get to the funfair. Just like Oscar had said, there was a Ferris wheel with bright lights, a carousel that spun to cheery music.

There were also several brightly coloured stores, decorated with fairylights, along with other rides. Cheerful music played through speakers, and there was the quiet whir of a candy floss machine in the background. But Collin couldn't stop feeling nervous.

There was nothing wrong with the place, so what was it? The rides were fine, the weather was nice... And then-

"Where is everyone?"

Oscar looked at him, humming softly. He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice. Collin gestured to the practically abandoned funfair.

"It's empty," he said. "No one's here." He glanced around again, making sure that he was right, when he saw someone. He let out a soft sigh of relief, at which Oscar giggled softly.

Oscar tugged on his sleeve gently, leading him to a stall full of candy. Sat on the counter of the stall was a tall, pale man with long hair that reached past his knees. He was swinging his bare legs, singing along to the music that played through the speakers.

"Hello," Collin said, trying to get the attention of the seemingly distracted man. "Can we get-"

"Oh my god, people!" the man exclaimed suddenly, looking at Oscar and Collin excitedly. He swung his legs wildly, and Oscar noted how the stall rocked a little under his weight. "How can I help you?"

Collin opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the man. "Oh, wait, I'm not allowed to help," he said suddenly. Collin watched with confused eyes as the man's personality seemed to shift completely, glowering at Oscar and him. "Wait here."

Oscar watched as he left before turning to Collin and smiling. "It's nice, right?" he said. "Look at the Ferris wheel." Collin raised an eyebrow, staring after the man they'd just met.

"Look at Jekyll and Hyde, more like," he said, watching Oscar shift uncomfortably. The worker turned on the Ferris wheel suddenly, and the huge thing whirred and groaned and seemed to heave before it began to move. As it got to the bottom, somebody jumped off, and the man who'd spoken to them began to shout something.

It took a while, but there was soon another man in front of them. They looked over Oscar and Collin for a moment before smiling. "Sorry about my friend," they said. "How can I help you?"

Collin stared for a moment, before Oscar replied. "How much do tickets cost?" he asked, hugging his panda to his chest. The person shrugged, thinking the question over.

"Entry is £3, and then you pay £1 for every ride you use," they said. "And £1 coins go to him." At this, they gestured to the man who was sat on the carousel, watching them with wide eyes.

Collin glanced at Oscar, who looked perfectly calm. He felt a little sceptical, but maybe he was just over-reacting?   
"Don't you want to go?" Oscar asked. Collin sighed and set two £5 notes on the counter.

"Two tickets, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you so ;;


End file.
